


How It All Began

by TheObviouslyObliviousFacade



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: After Rachel kissed Logan, F/M, How Mike and Harvey Started Dating, M/M, Post Break-up, Post Season 4 Episode 8, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObviouslyObliviousFacade/pseuds/TheObviouslyObliviousFacade
Summary: "Fuck me," Mike abruptly adds. "I mean you'd go out, I'd go out-""This wouldn't affect our work, would it?"Mike retorts," Harvey, in case you've forgotten, I'm living with you. Is it affecting our work? Unless of course you're afraid you'll end up falling for  m-"Too late for that, Harvey thinks, as he silences Mike with a kiss.______________________________________"Mike's officially a lawyer.""I know, Harvey, officially. I know the implications of that. You're lucky I value you more than you think I do, otherwise I would have never let you hire Mike and get away with it. ""No Jessica that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you! Mike Ross just got his law degree. You've given me the means to become the best closer in the city, you didn't really think I'd leave you so vulnerable, did you Jess? You could even have it cross checked if you want to. There are some formalities that I still need to take care of, but after that, Mike would officially be real lawyer"
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Jessica Pearson & Harvey Specter, Jessica Pearson & Mike Ross, Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross & Rachel Zane, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Rachel Zane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The characters don't belong to me, I wish they did, but unfortunately they don't.
> 
> This story continues after the Rachel's confrontation with Mike where she gives him two options(I mean lady you cheated on your man, you don't get to give out ultimatums)  
What annoyed me the most was when she brings up Tess(I mean like he didn't cheat on you, his past doesn't justify you possibly sabotaging your future with him)  
Okay, enough of my ranting, hope you enjoy the story:)

> _ **How It All Began: Marvey- A Journey from being Friends To Lovers ** _

* * *

Rachel was sitting in her office working on her last file of the day, okay who was she kidding, she was trying to delay going home for as much time possible with the hopes that Mike would stop by her office and tell her that he's ready to come back home. 

Rachel replayed this afternoon's conversation in her mind. It seemed to be the only thing she could actually think of for the past three four hours.

_Rachel what are you doing here? I told you I needed some time._

> And then you told me you needed to get the image out of your head.

_Which is why I needed ti-_

> No it isn't, because you can never get that image out of your head.

_Tess_.

> Yes, Tess. And my image isn't made up and it wasn't of two people kissing. But I got over it without getting rid of it because forgiveness doesn't work that way.

_You knew how I felt about him, you knew what it would do to me but you did it anyway._

> I told you I made a mistake 

_What do you want from me, Rachel?_

> I want you to decide if you love me more than you hate what I did. And if you don't then I want you to tell me that it's over. And if you do then I want you to come home.

She hoped that it was the right move to make because honestly she was tired of waiting. Yes she kissed Logan and yes, it had meant something to her originally, like she had confessed to Mike, but at the end of the day she loved Mike and not Logan. That should mean something _right_? 

After finishing her last file, she decided to do another one, hoping Mike would stop by. Stop by, that he did, but his reply was completely opposite to the one she was hoping to receive.

"Rachel, hey I hope I'm not interrupting your work," he said gesturing to the just opened file she was working on. She shook her head replying in the negative and gestured him to continue.

"I was just stopping by to tell you that it's over, I won't be coming home today."

"But Mike," Rachel protested, "it was just a kiss, are you seriously going to end our three year relationship because of a mistake that meant nothing."

"You see Rachel that's the problem, you ask me if I'm serious about ending our three year old relationship over a kiss but what you don't see is that despite this same three year relationship, you kissed Logan. And it wasn't just a kiss. It meant something to you."

"Mike, c'mon it was a mistake, please why don't you see it, I am sorry, I know I shouldn't have but-"

"Exactly Rachel you shouldn't have, but you still did, and then when I ask you to give me some time, you come up to me and justify kissing Logan by bringing up Tess. It doesn't work that way."

"Mike c'mon be reasonable please, I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you."

"Instead of saying that to me, why don't you ask that question to yourself, because clearly it doesn't mean anything to you. If it did, you wouldn't have done what you did. I really don't want to talk about anymore. I know I can't avoid talking about it forever but not right now. I had just stopped by to tell you that you had gave me an ultimatum, right? Well I'm choosing the first option, we're done, for real this time. I'm not coming home. Goodnight Rachel. "

With that, leaving no room for further discussion, Mike leaves Rachel's office to his room in Soho Grand. On his way back in the cab, Mike calls his and Harvey's go to pizza place and orders their regular pizzas giving them the address to Harvey's condo. He changes out of his office clothes into a grey t-shirt and sweatpants, takes the spare key for Harvey's condo, and greets Jim(Harvey's watchman, although Mike is _willing to bet_ that Harvey would be clueless if Mike tells him he spoke to Jim before coming up here) on his way up to the said condo.

When Harvey enters his condo, with the pizzas from the delivery guy he had encountered on his way up, after his talk with Jessica about Louis, he finds Mike on his couch with one of the cheap beers (from his stock that he'd kept for impromptu visits like these, because Harvey never did understand how Mike could prefer these over the invaluable scotch he kept in his condo. But this didn't imply that he cared for Mike, he just didn't want to waste his scotch on someone who didn't appreciate it, that's all) and an office file in one hand which Mike appeared to be reviewing.(Harvey kept some files in his condo, just in case, it's not because he didn't have any plans with his friends, he had had enough late night visits to keep himself satisfied, _thank you very much.)_

"If you're reviewing those files, they better not have any errors, because if the opposing counsel sues us for negligence, saying that my associate was drinking while doing his work doesn't really count as a valid argument," Harvey says, while he keeps the pizza on the counter.

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey, you're losing your touch. I have been waiting for the past five minutes for you to say something. I mean really!"

"Okay hotshot, pizzas here," this makes Mike finally look up from the file he'd been working, seeing this Harvey said,"Glad to know you care more about the pizza than you do about me, Mike. Try not to finish them up before I come back." Saying so he goes into his room, leaving Mike with his file.

Mike didn't move from his place on the couch, deciding to wait for Harvey to come out so that they could start their dinner together. He, honestly doesn't know why he decided to come to Harvey's condo instead of staying in his hotel room and tries not to think much about the _implications_ of the same. Mike would refuse to admit this even under oath but his throat dries up and he takes an involuntary sharp breathe the minute he sees Harvey come out of room (Mike has stopped denying his attraction to his boss _a long_ _time ago_) wearing a white T-shirt And black sweats, with his hair dripping wet and tousled in a way no one would ever get to see in the office. His hair appear to be a shade lighter without the hair gel. Mike ignores Harvey's raised eyebrow in favor of moving to the table and opening his pizza box.

Harvey doesn't ask Mike what's wrong and Mike doesn't volunteer. So instead Harvey tells Mike about his talk with Louis and with Jessica. They eat in relative silence, with Mike gratefully reveling in Harvey's company and silent support. Harvey just asks Mike where he'd be staying, to which Mike replies that he would be taking up residence in the hotel for the time being. Mike doesn't add more giving Harvey a minute to take up all that Mike is not saying. 

After a minute or two Harvey simply tells Mike to not be ridiculous and just stay in the spare room in Harvey's condo till he figures it out. When Harvey nodds in confirmation to Mike silent question and raised eyebrow, Mike just gives him a small genuine smile. 

Harvey had honestly thought that Mike would take this moment to call out on Harvey's I don't care facade but was suprised to see(or hear, _<strike>because honestly with Mike in such a mood, Harvey could care less</strike>)_ the silence that follows his offer.

Mike looks deep in thought and then after a considerable time gap says,"Harvey, thank you, I really appreciate the offer. I just have one request. Could you please refrain from telling about me living with you for the time being?"

Harvey just looks at him and Mike immediately backpedals, saying,"Oh wow, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, it came out totally wrong, wow, I mean I haven't even moved in and I'm already making you uncomfortable by putting it in this way. I didn't mean that what I said, I mean I definitely meant what I said I just didn't mean to say it that way. I just meant about me moving in your spare bedroom, you know, due to obvious reasons, I honestly don't want Donna to know because then she'll just force me to talk to Rachel and I don't want to talk to Rachel and like I don't want Rachel to know, because I know she will just to make this into another argument of how I always choose you over her-" _shit shit shit shit_ Mike thinks to himself. He actually said that one out loud, to Harvey no less!

Seeing amusement in Harvey's eyes and his raised eyebrow on Mike's last statement, Mike ends his rambling by saying-" And I'm going to stop talking now." 

Harvey would rather die, than admit that he found Mike's rambling **_adorable_**, for lack of a better word. He would also never acknowledge the pleasant, fluttery sensation that he felt in the bottom of his stomach when he heard Mike talk about how he has always chosen him over Rachel. But he's Harvey Specter, he doesn't do emotions, so instead of saying what he's actually feeling, this is what he tells Mike," Yes Mike, don't worry, I get it. This could be one more of our secrets," he whispers conspiratorially, to which Mike smiles.

Harvey continues,"Speaking of secrets, how's law school coming up, and while your at it why don't you tell me about the deal you made with the principal."

Mike's smile conveys what he's not saying_, I know what you're trying to do, thank you for not pushing me any further._

<strike> _And boy does that make Harvey proud and his heart beat a teeny bit faster._</strike>

Mike rises to the bait and tells Harvey all about the deal he made, "After I had convinced him to take me in he tells me that he's ready to give me a degree in three years and even agree to me not attending law school, but he had his conditions as well. He said that at the beginning of every month, he'd give me four assignments, and I'd have time till the twentieth to submit them. Every sixth month I'd have my tests, the results of which were given to me every fifteenth of the month. The next month would be the last month of assignments and after my final tests, I'll officially have a law degree."

Mike hadn't meant for it to remain a "secret" secret between the two of them, Harvey hadn't mentioned this to Donna and neither to Jessica because both had accepted him, without a law degree. Mike never mentioned this to Rachel because just like the two of them she had also accepted Mike as a fraud, and he never felt the need to correct her. 

Plus it felt kind of nice to have something only between him and Harvey, so yeah Mike wasn't complaining.

Harvey just places a hand on Mike's shoulder for a brief second and tells him that he's proud of how far Mike has come from the first time he had met Mike. Mike just gives Harvey one of his most brilliant smiles.

They set up a routine, with Mike waking up earlier, around six, and making coffee for both of them, then Harvey getting up and leaving for the gym or sometimes boxing in the morning. Mike joined him most of the mornings, simply because this excuse of spending time with Harvey was too good to pass("Why don't you join me Mike, then you won't have to cycle every morning, consider it a win-win.") 

The sheer domesticity of how his life after Mike and moved in completely amazed Harvey. He had known that it won't be difficult to adjust because at work they were both an amazing team, but the effortless way in which Mike fit in his daily routine was something Harvey had not really expected. For the first time in a long while, Harvey actually looked forward to coming home, knowing that it wasn't going to be empty and lonely. Watching Mike workout in the gym was just a wonderful bonus.

Their staying together had affected their work as well. They were more in sync with each other, being able to solve cases faster, and with more efficiency. 

Jessica could feel that something had changed but couldn't place her finger on it. Harvey appeared to be happier, and more satisfied more than anything and she was genuinely pleased that he was doing so well.

* * *

Rachel tried talking to Mike, but the only time she saw Mike was when he was in the office talking to Harvey about the Sean Cahill case. So deciding that she'd had enough after two days she confronts Mike in Harvey's office once he was done talking to Harvey.

_" Mike, can you give me five minutes, we need to talk ."_

"Now is really not the time, Rachel. I need to get some work done."

_"Please Mike, five minutes." Seeing Mike's gesture to continue she adds, "Are you going to come home?"_

Mike lets out a long sigh and says, "We have already spoken about this, Rachel, no I won't be coming home."

_"It's done for good isn't it?" Mike simply nods, so she continues, "Well then I'll move out by the end of the week."_

"That won't be needed Rachel, I have already moved out all my things, you can keep the house."

Harvey was trying to appear as uninterested in the lovers spat as he could but when he heard Mike tell Rachel that she could keep his house, he actually slaps his forehead. Both Mike and Rachel turn towards him. He gives both of them an innocent smile and tells them to carry on.

Finally they decide to let Mike keep the house, Rachel plans on moving out by the weekend. On Harvey inquiry Mike tells him that it won't feel like his house anymore, he might have paid for it but they had bought it together and had lived in it together, so it's not like he'd be able to live in it alone anymore.

They didn't talk about it anymore.

* * *

At the end of the first week,after dinner, Mike stops Harvey and tells him to tell Mike if he thinks Mike is being a hindrance in his regular night time activities.

"I can't help but notice that you haven't brought anyone home ever since I moved in, neither have you left me alone the entire week. I'm not getting in your routine or something right? You'd let me know if I was."

"Yes Mike, I would, when have you known me to do something I haven't wanted to do. Don't worry, I'd let you know the minute you're being a pain in the ass, but then again when have you seen me hesitate to tell you that", Harvey adds with a light chuckle.

"Fuck me," Mike abruptly adds. "I mean you'd go out, I'd go out-" 

"This wouldn't affect our work, would it?"

Mike retorts," Harvey, I'm living with you, is it affecting our work? unless of course you're afraid you'll end up falling for m-" 

_Too late for that,_ Harvey thinks, as he silences Mike with a kiss.

* * *

Their routine continued as it was, they just found time for their extra activities, in the file room, staircase, the abandoned bathroom stall on the 60th floor, the kitchen, the bed, well you get it right?

Literally everyone could see the energy shift between the two co-workers. They stopped being Mike and Harvey and instead became _MikeAndHarvey,_ functioning like a well oiled machine. Mike had long stopped searching for a new apartment and had given the old apartment up for rent earning a passive income every month. Harvey, on the other hand, had opened up to Mike, he was comfortable sharing things about work or things that troubled him to Mike, in a way he never had to anyone before.

Neither notice how quickly time passes, Mike becomes a legit lawyer, Harvey gets used to having Mike, it's like his life is divided into two distinct parts, before Mike moved in and after Mike moved in. _Yes, Harvey might not admit it to anyone else out loud but he's man enough to admit the truth to himself, which was that he had irrevocably fallen for Mike Ross. _

As he sits, deep in thought with a glass of scotch in one hand, Jessica comes into his office, pours a glass of scotch for herself and sits across him. 

Harvey looks at her and raises his glass to her, before taking a sip from it.

They drink in silence, when Donna comes in to tell them, that since Norma is dead, she was going to work for Louis for the time being. Harvey just shrugs and tells her to call all the secretaries from the list of new secretaries she had searched for, as a replacement for Norma, for an appointment tomorrow before she leaves to work for Louis. 

Both, Donna and Jessica, are appalled by Harvey's callous behavior. Jessica, more so than Donna, because she knows Harvey well enough to know, for a fact, that he isn't putting up a show of nonchalance for Donna and genuinely isn't as affected as she thought he would be. 

Jessica waits for Donna to leave before she turns to Harvey asking him if he's alright but he beats her to it. 

"So that's why you're here. And here I thought you genuinely wanted to spend time with me."

Jessica just gives him a small real smile and says,"If I didn't like spending time with you I would have cancelled our monthly Friday nights ten years ago." She empties her glass, kisses his cheek and bids him good night. Before Jessica is completely out of his office Harvey calls out to her. 

"Jess, there's something I need to tell you."

Jessica resumes her seat opposite to Harvey and waits for him to continue.

"Mike's officially a lawyer."

"I know, Harvey, _officially_. I know the implications of that. You're lucky I value you more than you think I do, otherwise I would have never let you hire Mike and get away with it. "

"No Jessica that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you! Mike Ross just got his law degree. You've given me the means to become the best closer in the city, you didn't really think I'd leave you so vulnerable, did you Jess? You could even have it cross checked if you want to. There are some formalities that I still need to take care of, but after that, Mike would _**officially**_ be real lawyer"

Jessica just looks at Harvey for a minute after which she just places a hand on his shoulder and lets him know that she's grateful he had the insight to do what he's done. She knows she'll get the entire details on Friday. 

She merely squeezes Harvey's shoulders showing her silent support, and tells him, "It's been a long day, why don't you go home, and let me take care of the formalities you talk about."

The look Harvey gives her expresses his gratitude and how much he truly appreciates her gesture. She knows that Harvey knew why she insisted on doing so, because she finally had the chance to put the entire fraud thing to rest and she wanted to make sure that all their bases were covered. 

She simply tells Harvey that she looks forward on seeing him this Friday and goes home.

With Jessica gone, Harvey is left alone to his thoughts. He, himself was quite surprised by his carefree attitude when Donna told him that she's leaving to work for Louis. He knows that under any other circumstances (<strike>_without Mike waiting for him at home)_</strike> he would have been more affected but right now he couldn't care less. Harvey decides that it's best to go home and leaves the office.

Mike's waiting for him when he reaches home. When Harvey comes out his room, freshly showered Mike's reading a book as their dinner gets reheated in the microwave. Harvey sits beside Mike as Mike keeps his book down and turns towards Harvey.

"Hey! Is everything okay? You look - not so well for lack of a better word. Is something wrong . Do you want to talk about it?"

"I told Jessica about you getting a real degree."

"That's good, right? C'mon Harvey talk to me."

"Oh and Donna is going to work for Louis." Mike's head snaps up to meet Harvey's eyes, he examines Harvey's face for a second after which he says, "I would have asked you how you're holding up but that's not really the reason why you're so put off, is it?"

Of course Mike figured it out, Harvey thinks to himself as he tells Mike that he told Donna to set up a meeting with all the new secretaries that they had found for Louis the other day before she leaves.

Mike waits patiently for Harvey to continue. Harvey seems to have an internal debate with himself before he actually says it, "Mike I don't think I can keep doing this."

_oh, Oh, OH ! That ! So this is what it is about!_ Mike tries to hide the hurt and pain from his voice when he asks Harvey if he's found someone he likes. 

Harvey actually slaps his forehead at that, of course, trust Mike to pick out the worst possible scenario. He considers teasing Mike a bit before telling him that it's him Harvey likes, but then decides against it. He _really_, **_really_** doesn't want to ruin it before it even starts. 

Taking Harvey's lack of response as an affirmation, Mike continues,"Hey it's okay, I totally get it, I mean of course I didn't expect this to go on forever, hoped maybe but yes you're right I'll stop I'll start searching for a new apartment and I'll be out of your hair-"

"Mike"

"By this weekend, don't worry, you can then bring over any one you like, at the end of the day I forget this is your cond-"

"_Mike_"

"condo, it's my fault, I got too comfortable, not my fault though it felt like home-"

"_**MIKE**_," this time Mike's mouth snaps shut.

"Mike," Harvey continues gentler this time. "When I said I couldn't continue this, I meant that I couldn't just sleep around with you pretending it meant nothing to me. I understand if you still want to move out and if it's going to quick for mmphh-"

Mike couldn't believe his ears, Harvey actually felt the same way. Hearing Harvey go on about how it might be too quick for Mike, makes Mike want to knock some sense into Harvey, so instead of telling Harvey to stop being ridiculous, Mike shuts him up with a kiss.

"Mike?" 

"Finally, I thought I was the only one who felt that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Harvey, don't you read people for a living, do you even have to ask. And they call me oblivious. Stop wasting time and kiss me." _I love you_.

"As you wish."**_ I love you too._**

Dinner could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, Comments and Feedback would be highly appreciated.
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr :  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theobviouslyobliviousfacade
> 
> Visit My Blog :  
www.theobviouslyobliviousfacade.home.blog


End file.
